


Like me?

by LananiA3O



Series: Darksiders Drabbles [2]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Darksiders - Freeform, Darksiders 3 spoilers, Drabble, Fury's humans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LananiA3O/pseuds/LananiA3O
Summary: How Fury sees herself and how the humans she saved do can truly be like night and day.
Series: Darksiders Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623529
Kudos: 24





	Like me?

"When I grow up I wanna be like Fury!" The nine-year-old howls and refuses first-aid. On Gloria's face, Fury sees that mixture of bewilderment, exasperation, and adoration only mothers can have.

"You survived ten years alone in the apocalypse _and_ birthing this rascal, but _this_ is what breaks you?" Fury asks. Gloria sighs, opens her mouth--

"I wanna be a tall and strong warrior who kicks demon ass, too!" Hope shouts, waving her daggers, in an image almost painful in its familiarity. "I wanna be brave and graceful and fierce and vilil--vivi--vi-gi-lous...!"

"Vi-gi-lant," Fury corrects. "...So do I."

**Author's Note:**

> I always love picturing what Fury's time with her human refugees could be like. I think they would all really benefit from one another. And you know there's gonna be at least one pre-teen girl in that bunch eventually who thinks that Fury is the greatest person ever.


End file.
